a Birdie on the Wrong Nest
by janahjean
Summary: Jason staying with the lane-kent


An:/ this jason todd didnt die in a warehouse after being beaten by Joker first. I like to think he run away and then Clark came to pick him up and take him home with Lois.

Title: a rookie reporter

By: janahjean

"And this will be your room," Lois said in a light soft tone as she push the bedroom beside hers and Clark's open.

Lois Lane was nervous and desperately wish Clark is back to made Jason feel at home instead of her playing host. She's terrible at this.

Her husband Clark had dumped Jason in their porch and after giving Lois a kiss on her forehead a few minutes ago, had excused himself saying he had to save people in a runaway train somewhere in Europe.

She thinks she needs more time. She already was expecting this guest after Clark's distress phone call at noon and had asked Perry for an afternoon off to do some housecleaning. She thought her job is done with the cleaning done.

Jason shifted his weight from one foot to another and transfer his duffel bag from one hand to another. "Thank you, ma'am," he answered quietly while staring at the floor.

Lois watched as Jason entered the room and close the door after him. Lois tried to pick her jaw from the floor.

"I didn't expect him to be a silent quiet type of kid. Are you sure he is Bruce's black sheep?" she confess later as Clark and herself settled in the couch after dining and are now trying to select a movie to watch.

Jason had declined to join them and instead have left for his bedroom saying he is tired as an excuse. Clark refused his offer to wash the dishes before that.

Clark looked up at his wife from the front of the tv where he was kneeling while browsing thru their vhs collection (hehe...sorry im a dinosaur) and throw Lois a sorrowful look.

"Jason have a bad couple of months," he said as he pick a lethal weapon title. He squint and use his xray vision and spied the 16 year old kid sitting on the edge of the bed looking sad and alone while looking out the starry night by the window.

"I wanted to shake Bruce and be a father but ..." Clark idly trace the edge of the dvd with a finger "...it's really really complicated."

Lois approach Clark and give him a brief hug."Let's give Jason and Bruce some time." she suggested."hopefully it will all sort out in the end."

"It better be soon. "

"I was lucky this late afternoon to finally caught him when Bruce mentioned he runaway. Somewhere I was thinking he wanted me to caught him. But next time ... Those birds really know how to hide...And well ... i couldn't imagine how Bruce will fare you know?"

It was a full three days later when Jason venture outside of bedroom, kitchen and bathroom.

He dropped the book he was reading the back cover of from a selection on one of the wall when Lois came out of her bedroom.

"uhm, hi?!" he squeeked while turning red.

Lois smirked at him. Secretly please that Jason spoke first instead of just replying to any of her or Clark's inquiry. "feel free to bring those to your bedroom if you like. I want you to treat this like an actual home, Jason." she told him gently.

"Okey," Jason stammered. He had been waiting for the other shoes to dropped. According to Batman's files, Lois Lane-Kent is mad dog personified but so far these past three days, she had been treating him gently with kid's gloves.

An awkward pause.

"well I better go back," Lois babbled. "I only return home coz my other shoes is killing me. So, i'm wearing my old pair. And you might think by the price of those pair it should be comfortable but it's not- huh? You're smiling!"

Lois was stuck dumb at the way Jason's smile transform his face to something younger.

"No, I'm not!" Jason's sudden scowl and vehement denial put Lois in a spin. "You're a babbling brook that's all!" with that he snatch the book on the floor and run for the bedroom.

"why are gothamites so allergic to smiling?" lois asked Clark breaking off the long and unusual silence that was between them after Lois came back from returning home to their single story house.

Clark looked up from typing and push his glasses back to his nose and stare at Lois.

"am i a babbling brook?" Lois added.

"Can you start at the beginning, Lois?" clark asked finally when he couldn't make any heads or tails on how the two questions could be related.

Lois stirred despondently her cup of joe while she look at outside the diner where they hanged out while waiting for the press conference across the street to start.

'i made Jason smile today."

Clark felt flabbergasted and he silently handed Lois $20. They made a bet two days ago to somehow see who comes first and make Jason smile.

"wow. You're good with kids." Clark teased. For his joke, he earned Lois's smile and a playful poke on the shoulder.

"aww." he pretended to be hurt at the poke.

"he is 16," lois reminded Clark. A frown made its way back to her face. "that's it. I decided to stop understanding teenager's emotion." she slam her now empty cup of coffee at the table and stand up.

"hurry up slowpoke. The conference is starting." she told her partner as she headed for the door without waiting.

Lois rolled her eyes as Clark cheated with superspeed a little to get the door open for her. Like a gentleman that he is.

Clark smile at her and said."Jason live with a brooding Bat and a prim and proper British butler. He probly thinks you're a nice change, Lo."

02262018

This was written and posted in one seating coz i cant sleep. Heh.

Got a new phone but have issue with greyed out mount sd card

Its past 120 am here


End file.
